Three Long Years
by Fallen2theFlames
Summary: Link is sent to a world where he drifts for three years. Will everything be the same when he left, or will it be nothing but hell. Read to find out. The first three chapters are jacked, but now they're better. Chapter 10 is up. The mysterious man has been
1. Intro

After the devastating battle with Ganon, Link finally felt like he could rest. As he and Zelda walked away from the destroyed castle, Link was stricken with a massive blast by Ganon, which sent him to a world full of eternal nothingness. "You bastard!", cried Zelda, as she casted Din's Fire to finish off Ganon. As she sank to her knees, she couldn't help but cry at the loss of Link. As she sits there, a faint image of Link appears. "Zelda, don't cry.", says the image. "I will return in three years. So please, keep the Tri-force safe from evil. Ganon is dead, so I want you to live without worry until my return. Do you understand Zelda?" "Yes Link," replied Zelda "I promise to keep the Tri-force safe from those who threaten it." " Good," replied the image, "I promise, I will return to you and fight by your side. So I leave everything in your hands Zelda, my dear friend...Goodbye." "Goodbye Link." said Zelda as the image drifted to the heavens.

As Link drifts into eternal nothiness, he thinks to himself. About what he has been doing and what he plans to do, after these "Three Long Years."


	2. Mushroom Kingdom Part: 1

Mushroom Kingdom

When Link awoke, he found himself in a strange area. "Where am I, this doesn't look like any place I've seen before" said Link. "Huh? A sign?"( The sign read TO MUSHROOM KINGDOM .) "I guess I better head to this Mushroom Kingdom to get some answers." On his way, he ran into some strange creatures. "What the hell are these things?" said Link, "we shall not let you pass!" cried the koopa. "We are under strict orders not to let anyone proceed to the Mushroom Kingdom, these orders will be enforced by King Bowser's men. If anyone objects, they shall be thrown in the dungeon with the rest of the scum." "I don't have time for this! Get out my way!" exclaimed Link. "What part of what we said do you not understand! We shall not let you pass!" "Grrr... looks like I'm going by force. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get!" "All men stand strong." As Link charged, he slashed at the koopa. The koopa jumped back, dodging Links blow. The koopa then ran straight at Link, knocking him back. As he tried to get up, the goombas jumped on him, he then used his spin attack to slice all the goombas. As the goombas lay dead, he then heads after the koopa. "Take this!" "ahhhhhh! Ugh." "Now that that's over with, I guess I should head to the Mushroom Kingdom."

While walking, he thought about the life he had before he was sent to the parallel world. "I wonder how Zelda's doing?" "Stop right there, Murderer!" "huh?" As Link turned around, he caught the eye of yet another koopa. As he jumped back, he saw that this koopa had wings! "uh-oh" he thought. "You shall pay for your crimes with your life!" The koopa dive-bombed at Link. Link readied his bow. As the koopa came, he aimed it at the koopa. He shot the bow, shooting the koopa right between the eyes. I hope don't run into anything else. He finally came across a castle and a town in ruin. He walks up to the road, and spots a man wearing overalls and a cap with the letter M on it. The man was looking at a castle on his knees. Link runs over to the man. "What's wrong?" questioned Link. "everything I've worked for, gone, just like that." "What are you talking about?" "This castle...This castle." "What?"


	3. Mushroom Kingdom Part: 2

Arrgggh, I keep jacking up. I forget to post this little thing right here. I do not own Super Smash Brothers yada yada yada.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom: Part 2

"This castle...This castle." "What?" "Bowser!" exclaimed the man. " You sorry bastard! I'll kill you!" "Wait! where are you going?" The man went into the castle, Link followed him. By the time the man stopped running, they were on top of the castle. The man ran over to the opposite side, there they met a koopa with spikes on his back. "Bowser!" "Hmm? Well, if it isn't little Mario." "Bowser! Let Peach go now!" "You want her, you can have her." Just then, a woman came out. Her eyes were red and full of hate. "Peach, what has he done to you?" "She is now my slave, she obeys anything I say. You too shall become just like her." "Bowser!" exclaimed Mario. Mario then jumped at Bowser, but Bowser slashed him away. "What is going on?" said Link. "Hmm? Who is this?" A shocked expression then appeared on Bowser's face. "No, that can't be, you're supposed to be dead! Ganondorf killed you...it doesn't matter, you won't be able to interfere. Now Mario, it's time you become just like Peach. Bowser's eyes then begin to turn red. Mario then grabs his head and screams in pain. "N-nooooooo! I-I-I won't be t-taken by you! ARRRGGGHHHH!"... Mario stands up, and turns to face Link. His eyes are just like Peach's! "I'll let them kill you. Mwahahahahahaha Mwahahahahaha!" Bowser then leaves in his Koopa Clown Car. "Mario, what's wrong with you?" asks Link. "..." Mario then jumps at Link and kicks Link, knocking him backwards. "I don't want to fight you." says Link. "..." "Looks like I have no choice" Link runs at Mario with his sword drawn. He attacks Mario and he flies backwards. Peach then attacks Link with her crown. Link flies forward and right into the castle dome. He stands up and throws a bomb at Peach. Next he throws his boomerang at her. Mario sneaks behind Link and grabs him. As Peach returns she starts beating Link up. Link breaks away from his grasp and kicks Mario in the air. He then uses his hookshot and throws Peach at Mario sending them both flying. Link gets ready to deliver the final blow, but Mario regains his balance and shoots a fireball at Link. Link shields against it, he charges at Mario and strikes at him. Mario then falls and leaves only Peach. Peach starts to throw vegetables a Link. She throws so many that he can't attack her. So he decides to finish her with the bow. He shoots it, but Peach dodges it. He shoots another, it hits her and she falls as well. Link walks over to Mario, the mind control is gone and he returns back to normal. "Mario, who was that guy?" asked Link. "His name is Bowser." said Mario, "he rules these lands. One day, when he came to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Flashback_

_"What do you want Bowser?" " I've come to take over the Mushroom Kingdom" "And how do you plan on doing that?" "Like this!" Bowser takes over the minds of the people in Mushroom Kingdom. The people's eyes are red and they follow Bowser. Bowser begins to destroy the Kingdom. Mario defends the castle with his life. Bowser begins to draw back, the town people follow Bowser to his castle. "How could this happen? How could he get so power full?"_

_End Flashback_

"I don't know his objective, but I do sense something bad will happen." said Mario. "I want you to defeat him, for you are the only one who can. Uggghhh." "I understand, I will defeat him for you and Peach's sake."

* * *

This will probably be my longest chapter. So just work with me on the jacked up spacing, and what nots. I'm sorry. 


	4. Kongo Jungle

This chapter should look a little cleaner than all the others. Please leave me a review. I need to know if any of this is good. I don't own Super Smash Brothers, I just like playing it and what not. On to the story!

* * *

Link is walking down a river. He spots a wooden structure ahead. As he walks towards it, he sees two little gorillas. Link gets closer to it and the gorrilas spot him.

"This is our turf, ya hear!" said the blue gorilla

"I'm just passing by, I don't want any trouble." said Link. As Link starts to walk away, the two gorillas jump in front of him.

"Hey brother." said the blue gorrila. "How 'bout we "play" with our new friend."

"That would most fun indeed." The gorillas walk towards Link, jumping up and down and screaming. "Hahaha" screams the red gorilla. "Wahaha" screams the blue gorilla. The two jump at Link. Link side steps and the gorillas hit a pole.

"Hey! You can't do that, you're supposed to let us hit you!" said the red gorilla

The gorillas jump at Link again, he side steps and the two end up falling off the side of the structure."Wwwwaaaaaaa" scream the gorillas.

"That was easier than I thought" said Link

Link continues forward, after a while he comes across a little house. The little house is divided into three planks. The far right is the bathroom, the middle is the house, and the far left has nothing on it. As he walks forward, he hears a loud bang from behind the house. Link looks in the smoke and spots a huge gorilla.

"IT WORKED!" screams someone behind the house. "IT WORKED, IT WORKED, IT WORKED! I'm a freaking genius. DK, you are now GIANT DK!"

"Huh?" said Dk "shutup Cranky, there's someone over there."

"What! Don't tell me to shut up!" a beaker is flies in the air at Dk.

"Who are you?" said Dk.

"My name's Link. I've been searching for a koopa named Bowser" said Link

"Bowser huh? Never heard of him" said the giant monkey "But what I do know, is that you're trespassing, and I don't take too kindly to trespassers. Get ready for a beating!"

The giant gorilla jumps at Link, ready to pile drive him into the ground. Link jumps out of the way. Dk does a round house punch and sends Link flying into the house.

"MY HOUSE!" screamed Cranky "Dk you little bastard, you destroyed my house!"

"Oh well, you can just build a new one." said Dk

Link gets up and readys his bow, he fires it at Dk and it skims his face. Blood starts to run down his cheek. Link jumps up and trys to slash Dk's torso. Dk dodges it but looses a little hair. Link begins to charge at him again. He slashed at him again, then throws his boomerrang without delay. It winds Dk and he falls to his knees.

"Take this you sorry bastard!" exclaimed Link.

Link stabs Dk in the back and it he finishes him off. Link then looks at Cranky. Cranky starts freaking out and runs off in the woods.

"It's time for me to continue on, If I have any hope of defeating Bowser, I should first find the Tri-Force."

Link walks off into the woods, maybe he'll find the Tri-Force in the next area.

* * *

End of Chapter 4: I would have done more, but I have to go. 


	5. The Mysterious Crusader Part:1

Chapter 5. This is where a certain "person" shows up. I'm not going to tell who it is, I'll wait a few chapters first. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

"These woods are so dark. I can barely see anything." ,said Link "I think I'll set up camp for tonight."

Link starts to gather fire wood, unaware of the suprise in store for him. As he heads towards the camp site, he hears a rustle in the bushes. He turns around, but he doesn't see anything. He continues to walk.

The smell of fish cooking is in the air. "Good thing I caught these fish by the river." , said Link. As he bites into the fish, his face turns to a sour expression. "Ugh, this fish sucks." said Link.

After he eats the nasty fish, the puts out the fire and crawls under his blanket. "Ugh, that fight wore me out."He closes his eyes, but no sooner then he does, he hears something walking towards him. He stands up and is ready to strike. A strange figure walks out into the moonlight.

"I'm looking for a man named Link." said the man. The man starts to walk closer to him. "You wouldn't happen to be him, would you?"

"And if I am?" said Link

"I wish to challenge the man named Link to a duel, and if you are him, than prepare to fight!" exclaimed the man.

The man lunges at Link and kicks him into a tree. As Link sits next to the tree, the man moves his hand towards his waist. He un-sheaths his sword and brings it down towards Link.Link rolls away and grabs his sword. He strikes at the man. The man swiftly jumps over Links sword and brings his heel down on Link's shoulder. The man takes a step towards Link and raises his sword high.j

"What am going to do!" thought Link.

* * *

I didn't want to cut it off, but it was like one o' clock. My grandpa worked me to the bone and I'm freaking tired. So I'll continue the story later on. Yes it may be a short chapter, but you know why.

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Mysterious Crusader Part: 2

Sweet delicious COOKIE! COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE, WAAHOO I THANK YOU CheeseFromJupiter I feel recharged. Okay now that that's out, this chapter continues from last chapter. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can. My chapters have been rather short if you haven't noticed. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

"What am I going to do?" thought Link 

The man raised his sword up high and brung it down with a massive force. Link just barley dodged the sword by rolling out of it's path. Link then got up and swung his sword at the man. The man dodged it once again. Link felt it was hopeless swinging randomly at the man. He jumped back and pulled out his boomerang. He threw it, the man dodged it and ran straight at Link. As the man got closer, he started to pull his sword into a thrust. Link side stepped and smacked the man in the face. The man fell to the ground.

"This is my chance." thought Link. He then ran deeper into the woods, he knew he couldn't win in his current state. If he hadn't ran, he would have perished there. The mysterious man was just too powerful at the moment.

Link continued to run, after a while he came to a walk and came across a village. The village was in shambles, so he walked through the village with caution. He walked past a little hut which had a blood spatter on it. Link spots an old man laying on the ground. He rushes to the man.

"What has happened here?" questions Link.

"Uhhhhhhh." says the old man

"What?"

"UUUHHHHH!"

The old man rises, the look on his face is horrifying to even the bravest person. The man's skin then melts to the ground, the man stares at Link. Link is paralyzed and can't move. He stares at the deformed person in front of him, unable to move an inch.

"W-why can't I move?" thought Link. "My body feels like stone."

The thing starts limping towards Link. As it gets closer, he feels like he can move a bit. He breaks free of its gaze. He drawls his sword and slices the thing. The thing falls to the ground. Link's heart is thumping like crazy.

"What the hell just happened?" said Link. "What were those things?" Link then remembers his days in Hyrule. The days when he Zelda worked together to destroy Ganondorf.

"Wait, those things were Re-Deads! Those were the things I fought in Hyrule." says Link, "But why were those things here?" Link questions.

"Those things, have spread throughout the world." says a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" exclaims Link

"These things have destroyed this town, and everyone who inhabited it." explains the voice. "These things are the work of Ganondorf and his partner Bowser."

"Bowser?" asks Link

"Yes, he plans to revive Ganondorf and gain absolute power from Ganondorf himself. If this happens, the entire world will fall into eternal despair."

"How do we stop this from happening?" says Link

"The only way to stop this, is to kill Bowser. If he is not dead by the next month, then Ganondorf will be revived." The voice starts to drift away.

"Ganondorf. I can't let this happen. First I'll head to Hyrule and obtain the Tri-Force, if I don't get that then everything will all go to hell."

Link starts walking in the direction he thinks is Hyrule. He walks into an opening, but he finds out that the man before is waiting for him.

The manruns at Link "I got you now!" His sword is swung to the side and it leaves a gash in Links left arm. The blood starts to run down his arm. The man strikes at Link again and Link pulls his sheild up and deflects it. Link can't drawl his sword since he uses his left arm to attack with it. The man begins to attack feriously at Link. Feeling the blood drain from his body, he starts feeling light headed. With a swerving stance Link can barely defend himself.

Link finally spots an opening to get away. He darts threw the tall grass with the man on his heels. Link then hides in some tall weeds from the man. Since it is dark, the man can't see Link and starts to walk off. Feeling relieved, Link doctors his wound and then rests for the night.

When Link awakens, he remembers what happened last night. He sits on his knees and checks the surrounding area. Seeing no enemys he starts to get up and walk away in spite of the pain, holding his shoulder. The sun is blazing down on Link, he falls to his knees and sits there for a while.

"Dammit, it's so hot." says Link. "I'm so pathetic, if I can't stand this heat, how am I going to defeat Bowser?"

"I...must get up." As Link starts to rise, he sees a cave off in the distance. The cave is way off and Link has to walk a great distance. He gets closer to it, once there he is surprised by a Like-Like.

"It's one of these things. I hate these things!" says Link

He tries to get around it, but it is useless. The Like-Like knows that Link is injured, so the it doesn't feel threatened. It starts to move towards Link.

"How can I get around this thing?" says Link "I guess I'll have to use my other hand. That will be a challenge. Here I come you piece of crap!" exclaims Link

Link grabs his boomerang and throws it, but the boomerang gets stuck in the Like-Like.

"I guess I can only use my sword, Grrrr!"

He walks towards it with his sword drawn. He slashes it, it recoils and attacks Link. Link jumps back, he strikes at again. This time it doesn't recoil and the sword slices it. It respawns and is ready to attack again.

"Since when can it do that! It must have been Bowser, that bastard, always making things hard for me."

He attacks it again and it finally dies. "That was little too easy." says Link

He walks up to the entrance, there he notices something familar.

"This is...this is the Hyrule Royal Family sign. I must be in Hyrule, where I was born, and where I met Zelda for the first time."

He walks into the cave, and sees Re-deads everywhere.

"This looks like hell." says Link

* * *

I bet ya'll are tired of seeing "says" after some says something, I know I am. I just don't have any words to replace it with. If someone comes up with words, feel free to let me know.

OR ELSE YOU'LL SEE NOTHING BUT SAYS SAYS SAYS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHA


	7. The Underground Maze

If I told you who the mysterious person was than he wouldn't be a mystery.

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been having a writer's block, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Link started to head into the maze. He came across a whole herd of Re-dead. They started moving toward him so he got in attack position. 

"Bring it on you disgusting bastards!" exclaimed Link.

He trys to strike at the coming Re-dead, but when he lifts up his sword, he feels a sharp piercing pain in his shoulder. He falls to his knees and watches the Re-dead come towards him.

"Uuuuuhhhhh"

"I refuse to be killed by these things." says Link

He rises and runs at the Re-dead, he attacks it and runs past. Another comes, and he does the same. When all of them are all gone, he moves forward. As he walks, he comes to a blade in the ground. He walks past it, but is stopped when he sees the platform floating. He turns around and sees a figure in front of him. He looks closer, and sees that it is himself!

"Wha- what's going on?" asks Link "This must be a trap to stop robbers. I'm guessing Zelda put it here to protect the Tri-Force."

"Destroy Intruder." says the fake Link.

The fake Link runs towards Link,he then jumps up and throwshis boomerang at Link. "Hiyah!" The boomerang slams into Link's chest, sending him off the platform.

"Ugh." Link pulls out his hookshot and shoots it at the side of the platform, it hits and pulls him up onto the stage.

"Persistant, aren't we?" says the fake Link.

"You know it!" Link pulls out his sword and strikes at the fake Link. The fake Link dodges it and jumps over Links head, he then knocks Link to the ground with the helm of his sword.

"It's over for you." says the imposter Link.

"Not quite!" says Link. He jumps to his feet and attacks the fake Link with his sword, sending him off the stage and to his doom.

Link gets up and walks ahead. He comes across another platform with a sword in it. He wants to turn back, after what happened before he doesn't want to take any chances.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." says Link. "But I have to go on, if I don't then all hell will break lose."

He walks forward and the fake Link appears, the fake Link grabs his sword and runs at Link. Link swiftly back steps and pulls out his bow, he shoots and hits the fake Link. The fake Link falls to his knees. Link just stares at the fake Link. The fake Link gets up and runs at him again. Link shoots him again, but this time in the leg.

"Stay down." says Link

When the fight is over, Link moves on. He comes across another sword in the ground. After fighting three more Links he finally finds the Tri-Force, the item he's been searching for.

"I finally have it, now I should be able to defeat Bowser with few problems."

He sees the exit and walks outside, beaten and batered.

"I should go pay Zelda a visit, it's been three years and I don't know how she'll react."

Looking towards the sun, he walks in the direction of the Hyrule Temple.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Not one of my longest, but it will do. Sorry it took me so long to update.

In the next chapter, he goes and sees Zelda. See how she reacts when Link appears in front of her.


	8. Hyrule Temple

This chapter is a surprise, so you'll just have to read to find out.

**Disclaimer: **I haven't put one of these in, so I guess I'll put it in. I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, I just like playing it and whatnot.

* * *

A batered Link walks outside, he heads in the direction of the temple. "I wonder how Zelda will react, hopefully she won't kill me." 

When he arrives, the first thing he sees is Zelda. His friend that he hasn't seen in three years, but to him it seems like an eternity.

"Zelda." comes a voice behind her.

"Huh, who's there?" Zelda turns around to see Link standing in front of her.

"Zelda, it's been so long. I-I've missed you."

"Are... are you yet another imposter?" asks Zelda

"What?"

"You are aren't you! How can you people dare to imitate him, the man who killed Ganondorf?" exclaims Zelda.

"Everyone one claiming to be Link, I have killed. It looks like you're next on my list!"

"huh?"

Zelda summons dins fire and attacks at Link. He rolls out of the way.

"Zelda, what are you doing? It's me Link!"

"LIAR!" Zelda jumps in the air, she kicks him and he skims across the ground. He lands on the gash in his arm, which sends a piercing pain that surges through his entire body. He tries to stand up, but falls to his knees.

"Zelda, please stop this." Links tries to stand up once again."I'll never stop, until the real Link returns." She starts to cast din's fire, Link struggles to get up, but the pain is overwhelming. Her spell heads straight towards Link. Unable to move, he just lies there.

_**Link's thoughts**_

_What can I do to make her believe me? This isn't how it's suppose to end, I must do something or Ganondorf will be revived. If I just lie here, I will die. I don't want to fight her, but it looks like I must._

**_End of Link's thoughts_**

"Are you ready imposter?"

"Ready to die? Not quite." says Link

Link manages to stand up, he drawls his sword. Ready to attack, he jumps at Zelda. She side steps and manages to dodge his attack. Without hesitation she cast Feaura's Wind ( I totally jacked up in that spelling ) and transports behind Link. She swings her arm out, but Link ducks and knocks the wind out of her.

_"Where am I, you! It can't be, Link and me killed you!"_

_"That foolish man could never kill me. I merely fooled you into thinking I was dead to catch you off guard, and it seems that worked. Mwahahahaha, prepare for your doom foolish girl! Mwahahahahahaha!"_

"Ah." Zelda finds herself next to a camp fire, it is dark and the stars are out.

"It seems you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"You! what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, after three years I've finally returned."

"Link is it really you!"

"Yes, it is."

"I-I-I'm so sorry I attacked you. It's just that people are trying to be you, it really pisses me off when they do that."

"Strange to hear you say that." says Link

As the two look up into the stars. Link talks about his journey so far, and the dangers he's come across.

"It sounds like you've had a hard time, Link"

"Yeah, that man did a number on me. If I meat him again in my current condition, I doubt I'll survive."

"That's where I come in."

"What?"

"You heard me, I going to come with you. You might need my help."

"But, it'll be dangerous."

"I don't care, I'm not about to let you get out of my sight again."

"...I understand, you can come."

"Great, we will defeat the evil Bowser and return the world back to the it was."

The two decide to get some sleep. When they wake up, they start to head off to the next destination.

* * *

End of Chapter

I would have continued, but I ran out things to say. So I shall see you all next time. abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz!


	9. On the Road

In this chapter, Link and Zelda are headed to some place. Since I have more than one person, things might start to get a little more interesting. On to the story, like I always say.

* * *

We find Link and Zelda walking on an empty path. 

"Link, do you know where we're going?"

"Um, not really."

"So we're lost."

"We'll figure out where to go soon."

As they walk, a lurking figure hidesin the bushes, they are unaware of what will happen next. They come across a split path, and don't know where to go.

"Let's go this way."

They both say it at the same time, but pointing at different directions.

"You decide Link." says Zelda

"Okay, let's go the right path."

As soon as they start to head forward, Link hears a rustle in the bushes.

"Wait Zelda, there's something over there."

"Huh."

A strange figure jumps out of the bushes and runs at Link. Caught off guard, Link is knocked to the ground.

"What the hell, it's you!" exclaims Link

"I've finally found you, and now I'm going to--"

The man stops, and turns to face Zelda.

"Who is beutiful lady who stands in front of me!"

"What?" questions Link.

The man rushes over to Zelda, he grabs her hand and lands a kiss on it. "Your eyes twinkle like the stars themselves."

"Huh, get away from me!" Zelda slaps the man across the face and he flies in the air.

The man lands on his feet. Link manages to catch a glimpse of the man. He has blue hair, a cape, and a sword on his side.

"What are you trying to pull, and who the hell are you?"exclaims Link

"You may call me...Marth."

"You are the one who tried to kill me in the woods!" says Link

"And I would've if you hadn't ran away. I hope you don't plan to run this time."

"Why are you after me?"

"I plan to be the best swordsman ever...and to win the heart of this beutiful lady. Now prepare yourself!"

Marth lunges at Link and prepares to strike at him. Zelda jumps between them and casts Nyrus Love (I think a jacked up again) and sends Marth flying once again.

"Don't worry Link, I'll take care of this."

**_Marth's Thoughts_**

_That sexy lady packs a powerful punch, I'll have to be careful. _

**_End of Marth's Thoughts_**

As Marth starts to decend to the ground, Zelda casts Din's fire. Marth side steps and runs at Zelda, he starts slashing at her. She gracefully dodges them all. She kicks at Marth, but misses when he jumps over her head.

"You're even more beutiful than I thought. I hate to do this, but I must fight Link."

He dodges Zelda's next attack, she shields against the coming attack. But instead of shielding the attack, the shield shatters and Zelda flies across the ground.

"Please don't get up, I don't want to ruin your hot look."

"Grrr...I'm not going to lose to you."

Zelda stands and transforms into Sheik. "Ugh, I really like the other look better." says Marth.

Sheik charges at Marth and tries to knock Marth down, but Marth dodges and begins to attack Sheik. Sheik brings her chain out and repels the attack.

"Zelda, I take it from here." says Link

"Are you sure?" asks Sheik

"Yes."

Zelda backs out, and Link jumps in.

"Ah, so Link is finally ready to fight. I won't show you any mercy."

"DANCING BLADES!"

Marth charges at Link. Link drawls his sword and attacks. As soon as he attacks, Marth disappears. "What the." says Link. He looks around to try to find him, but he doesn't see him anywhere.

"Behind you." Marth slashes Link from behind.

"Huh, agh."

Link turns around, but doesn't see him. He prepares himself for the next attack.

Link catches something in the corner of his eye. He turns, but doesn't see anything. When he faces forward, he sees Marth standing in front of him. Marth once again slashes Link and he falls down. Link stands up and brings up his shield. One second later, Marth appears in front of him. He slashes vigerously, hitting Link with each attack. When he stops he looks at Link at prepares the finishing blow. Link jumps out of the way.

"Shall we do this again?" asks Marth

Marth disappears. He sees the thing in the corner of his eye again. Link does his spin attack. A second later, Marth appears with a slash mark on his torso.

"How did you do that?" says Marth.

"Easy, before when I saw something in the corner of my eye, I thought I was just seeing things. When I saw it again, I realized that it could only be you. I did my spin attack, which covered all sides of my body. Preventing you from attacking me."

"A wise move, no wonder your the hero of Hyrule."

Marth starts to strike at Link again, but stops when he sees something suspicious. "Wait, don't move." says Marth

"What?"

When they both look, they see a strange figure in a wierd shape. Link decides to shoot an arrow over there. When it hits the ground, the figure jumps up and lands on the path.

"What is that?" says Zelda

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?"

"It's one of Bowser's minions!"

"Huh." says the goomba "Oh, yeah that's right you should be afraid of me and _lord_ _Bower_."

"Who's Bowser?" asks Marth

"He's pathetic fool who likes to destroy people's lives!" exclaims Link

"Kind of extreme don't you think?" says Marth

"Whatever. What do you want."

"I'm here to destroy you! Mwahahahaha!"

"You're not very scary for a goomba who where's a little green hat." says Marth

"Don't make fun of me! I-I'll beat you up!" says the goomba

"I'd like to see that." says Marth

"Grrr I'm goin to crush you!" says the goomba

* * *

**End of Chapter**

It felt right to cut it off, so I guess I'll see you all next time. Who's this little goomba who threatens to _beat_Marth up, and what is the story behind Marth. Find out in the next chapter.


	10. On the Road Part: 2

My next chapter, I want you all to remember that this is my first fanfic. so feel free to review. On to the story

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of it's characters._**

* * *

At this point the sky is cloudy, and looks like it's going to rain.

"I'm going to crush you!" exclaims the goomba.

"I'd like to see that." says Marth

The goomba runs at Marth, and trips. He falls right on his face, and rushes to get up. "You didn't see anything!" says the goomba.

"What are you all looking at?"

The goomba trys to charge at Marth again. He jumps in the air and prepares to headbutt Marth. Marth just simply moves to the side, making the goomba fall on his head again.

"Stop moving around!" He runs a Marth this time, Marth bonks the goomba on the head and he gets knocked out.

"That was a waste of time." says Marth. "Now, where were we."

"Huh? Ack"

"Nice job Zelda." says Link

"No problem." says Zelda

"Oh, so Zelda's your name, such elegance in five letters. I love you even more." says a standing Marth

"How are you still standing?" asks Zelda

"Love knows no boundries." says Marth

"I'll finish this now." says Link

Link moves towards Marth, he strikes at Marth.

"Fool." says Marth

When Link's sword hits Marth's. It repels the attack and sends it back at Link. "How did you do that?"

"An ancient technique, taught to those worthy." says Marth.

**_Link's Thoughts_**

_Damn, how am I going to get by this. I wonder, hmm... that just might work, but it's really risky._

**_End of Link's Thoughts_**

Link attacks Marth, "That's pointless, you can't get by my attack." says Marth. "Take this!"

"Not so fast." Before the attack is followed, he grabs his hookshot and shoots it at Marth's blade. With the hookshot wrapped around the sword, he pulls on it and the blade flies out of Marth's hands.

"What are you going to do without your sword?"

"Don't worry about me. If I were you, I'd worry about myself." says Marth

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't need my sword to fight you, I've studied many hand to hand combat skills. Even if you take my sword away, there's little chance you'll beat me." says Marth "Like I said, I plan to be the best swordsman in the world."

"Dammit." says Link

Just then, the strange goomba awakens. "What happened?" says the goomba "Oh yeah! You stupid fool, you bonked me on the head!"

"It seems you're awake." says Marth

"Yes I am, and I'm going to crush you!" says the goomba.

The stupid goomba dashes at Marth (again) and tries to ram him. "HIYAH!" screams the goomba.

"SCREW YOU!" says Marth. Marth stares at the goomba with big red eyes. The goomba backs down, and runs away.

"AHHH! Don't kill me!" screams the goomba.

When Marth turns around, he sees Link running at him. Marth jumps out of the way and smacks Link across the face.

"ugh."

Link strikes Marth and he falls to the ground. Marth starts to rise but stumbles a bit, the same thing happens for Link too. They stand there for awhile, the sky is a darker grey now and looks like it's going to rain. Marth grabs his sword, Link does the same. The sky starts to cry, the rain drops hitting off the tops of their heads. They pull their swords in front of them. A moment of stillness, and they rushed at each other. The final blow was dealt...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

A cut off, sorry about that, it seemed right. Again. Next chapter you will see who the winner was. I shall see you all next time. Wahoo!


End file.
